The present invention is directed generally to birdfeeders, and more specifically to birdfeeders having a feed container releasably coupled interior to a cage or openwork. The openwork having openings therein sized to allow certain birds to enter the openwork and access the feed container while preventing other animals or larger birds from entering the openwork and accessing the feed container.
A well known problem with birdfeeders is that animals such as squirrels or unwanted birds are attracted to birdfeeders as well as the desired birds. Numerous devices for preventing unwanted animals from feeding at birdfeeders are known in the art. For example, an inverted cone, commonly known as a squirrel baffle, is often installed below a birdfeeder mounted on a pole providing a physical barrier to prevent squirrels from climbing the pole to access the feeder. Many hanging feeders have domes mounted over the feed container which provide limited traction for squirrels. Often, the edge of the dome partially defines a gap of limited size through which access to the feeder is restricted.
Additionally, cages or openworks with sized openings that allow birds access to feed containers inside the cage, while keeping unwanted pests out, have been sold. These cages are usually cylindrical and serve a utilitarian purpose. Their generally unappealing appearance detracts from an otherwise enjoyable bird watching experience.
One difficulty often associated with feeders having cages configured in the above-described manner is that when the feed needs replenishing, the complete cage and feeder must be taken from its display position to be refilled. This can be an unpleasant task as the cages can be quite heavy, and one may have to reach quite high, or balance the entire unit for removing or remounting the feeder and cage from a display position.
Based on the foregoing, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a birdfeeder that overcomes the problems and drawbacks of the prior art.
The present invention is directed in one aspect to a birdfeeder having a base and an openwork coupled to the base and extending outwardly from the base. The openwork includes a plurality of substantially longitudinal members, arranged radially about a central axis. Each of the longitudinal members defines a plurality of bends along its length. A feed container is releasably coupled to and supported by the base. The feed container is positioned interior an area defined by the openwork. At least two of the longitudinal members are spaced-apart one from the other to allow certain birds to enter the openwork therebetween and access the feed container.
In the preferred embodiment the openwork includes a plurality of substantially horizontal members connected to the longitudinal members. The horizontal members can be hoops perpendicular to the longitudinal members. At least two of the horizontal members are spaced-apart one from the other such that certain birds can enter the openwork therebetween for access to the feed container. The longitudinal and horizontal members of the openwork can be decorative as well as functional.
The feed container being releasably coupled to an opening in the base allows a person to remove the feed container from below the openwork without removing and remounting the entire birdfeeder from a hanging display position. The feed container has an opening in an upper portion thereof and a removable cover, such that the interior of the feed container is accessible for refilling the feed or for other purposes.
The openwork includes an opening in an upper portion thereof positioned such that the feed container extends through the opening. This allows the feed container to be accessible exterior the openwork to facilitate refilling the feed container. A handle is attached to the openwork for carrying or hanging the birdfeeder. In the preferred embodiment, the removable cover for the feed container is coupled to the handle so that the cover for the feed container does not get lost or separated from the birdfeeder.
Alternatively, the openwork can have an opening therein having a removable cover or door for providing access to the feed container. In this embodiment, the opening in the openwork is preferably positioned to allow easy access to the feed container therethrough.
In the preferred embodiment, the feed container is releasably coupled to the base of the birdfeeder as well as having a removable cover accessible exterior the openwork. Thus, regardless of whether the birdfeeder is supported by the base or displayed in a hanging position, the feed container can be easily accessed. For example, if the birdfeeder is displayed hanging from above, the feed container can be easily accessed by releasing the feed container from the base of the birdfeeder and removing the feed container from the openwork by lowering it through the opening in the base.
Alternatively, if the birdfeeder is hanging, or supported by the base, the feed container can be easily refilled from above by simply removing the cover on the upper portion of the feed container if it extends through the openwork; or the cover for the feed container can be accessed through an opening in the openwork positioned to allow access to the removable cover of the feed container.
The feed container is transparent and tubular and includes a vent or small opening in an upper portion thereof to prevent gas or other vapors or moisture from accumulating interior the feed container. An end cap closes the bottom of the feed container and has drain holes therein to allow any water interior the feed container to drain therefrom.
The side walls of the feed container have a plurality of longitudinally and radially spaced-apart apertures to serve as feeder ports. Below each feeder port, a perch extends outwardly from the feed container for a bird to stand on while feeding from the feeder port. A hood extends interior the feed container above each feeder port to inhibit feed from falling out of the feeder port. The hood also prevents feed from falling on the beak of a feeding bird. In the preferred embodiment, a one-piece insert fits into each of the apertures in the side walls of the feed container and has a feeder port, hood, and perch integral thereto. However, other arrangements for feeder ports, perches, and hoods are within the scope of the invention and will be obvious to one skilled in the art.
The end cap of the feed container includes a flange having a plurality of upper and lower tabs that cooperate to define horizontal slots adapted to engage corresponding tabs extending from the opening in the base. Thus, the feed container can be inserted interior the openwork and releasably coupled to the base of the birdfeeder by inserting the upper flanges of the end cap of feed container between the corresponding tabs on the opening in the base and rotating the end cap of the feed container such that the tabs on the opening of the base are engagedly interposed between respective upper and lower tabs on the flange of the end cap. Rotating the end cap in an opposite direction releases the feed container from the base of the birdfeeder allowing it to be removed from the openwork. The base includes slots which when aligned with the perches mounted on the feed container allow the feed container to be removed from or replaced within the openwork. Other means, such as threads could be used to releasably couple the feed container to the base.
In the preferred embodiment, the feed container is tubular and made of a transparent polycarbonate. The end cap for the bottom of the feed container and the base are metal. The cover for the feed container and the feeder port inserts are made of brass plated zinc. The longitudinal and horizontal members of the openwork are manufactured of steel with a powder-coat finish. However, other suitable materials, such as plastics, could be used to manufacture any of the components of the birdfeeder of the present invention.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the openwork includes longitudinal and horizontal members resulting in the openwork having a Victorian design. Although the Applicant prefers a Victorian design for the openwork, other designs are possible and within the scope and spirit of the present invention.